FEAR FACTOR
by Ikaros-san
Summary: YAOI YXS SXN. ¿COMO LOGRAS ANIMAR A UN AMIGO? FACIL, ¡METELO A UN REALITY SHOW! PERO ANTES... AVERIGUA DE QUE SE TRATA, NO VAYA A SER QUE TU TAMBIEN ESTES INCLUIDO EN EL JUEGO. AQUI ESTOY XD
1. Intro

**Introducción **

**Hola a todos, aquí les traigo un crossover de Gravitation/Naruto la idea se me ocurrió mientras pensaba en un reality show (que pronto sabrán cual es) así que no desesperen. Bien, ahí les va. Ninguno de las animes/mangas me pertenece. Ya saben de quien son.**

-Eh, ¿Por qué el cambio de imagen Suichi?-preguntó Hiro con un goterón en la cabeza

-Odio mi vida-dijo el aludido con aura depresiva

-Se que te sientes mal, pero, ¿no pudiste pensar en algo menos… radical?-dijo Suguro viéndole con una ceja alzada

Y no era para menos. Desde que Yuki se fue a Nueva York, Suichi tomó la manía de venirse disfrazado de gente ejem… ¿depresiva, perturbadora? Pero ahora si se había pasado. Traía un pantalón negro entubado, una playera negra que decía "me corto las venas y me gusta", una peluca negra la cual traía un fleco que le tapaba media frente y el pelo parado de atrás. Vamos, que se veía (y actuaba) emo (conste que no quiero ofender a nadie).

-¿Debo preocuparme por tu salud mental?-dijo K viéndole impresionado y molesto

-¡No! Shindou-san se ha transformado en emo-gritaba Sakano dando vueltas como torbellino por todo el salón de reuniones

-Suichi en serio, me estas preocupando demasiado-dijo Hiro tomándole de los hombros y viéndole afligido

-Pinky boy tienes 5 segundos para quitarte ese estado depresivo y el disfraz o te volaré la cabeza con mi magnum- dijo K cargando su preciada arma

-Máteme, habrá una persona menos que no contamine el oxigeno-dijo Sui-chan acostándose en el suelo y poniéndose en posición fetal

-¿PERO QUE PIENSAS IDIOTA?-Hiro molesto le arrancó el disfraz dejando ver la "verdadera" identidad del cantante

-Vamos Pinky boy, alégrate. A él le gustaría que fueras el mocoso de antes-dijo K apuntándole con la mágnum

-El…él… ¡EL ME LLAMABA MOCOSO BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-Suichi empezó a llorar como Magdalena moviéndose aun en su posición fetal

Un goterón general tuvieron las personas restantes en el estudio.

-Para que le recordaba-dijo Suguro masajeándose las sienes por el estrés que le daba esta escenita

-Tenemos que hacer que sea el mismo de antes-dijo Hiro desesperado

-Pero, ¿Qué hacemos?-dijeron los tres restantes (sin contar a Suichi claro)

De pronto, se dieron cuenta de que la televisión estaba prendida.

-¿Tienes a un amigo deprimido y no sabes cómo animarlo?-dijo en la televisión una chica de tez blanca, ojos azules y cabello azul eléctrico largo y muy brillante y además de que usaba lentes

-Sí-respondieron felices

-¿Destrozado porque el amor de tu vida se fue a New York para superar su pasado y aun no ha vuelto?-dijo la chica

-Sí-ahora fue el turno de Suichi de responder ya cuando se recupero de lapsus de depresión

-Pues venga a nuestro reality show y le ayudaremos con sus miedos, relaciones de pareja y más-dijo la chica sonriendo muy animada

-Oh, parece ser una buena solución-dijo Hiro sonriendo

-Tienes razón boy, Suichi tendrá su ánimo de siempre-dijo K sonriendo sospechosamente

-No me gusta esa sonrisa-dijo Suichi tragando saliva

-¡NO ESPERE MAS! Si quiere recuperar a su amigo y que deje sus miedos atrás venga a nosotros. Pregunte por el reality FF, o doble F o F2… –dijo la chica sin quitar la sonrisa

-Pues, ¡ahí vamos!-dijeron arrastrando a Suichi fuera de la disquera

-…Y haga que su amigo pierda su identidad y salga de aquí volviéndose loco… claro, si es que sale. Ah, y de paso lo incluiremos a usted-dijo la chica sonriendo siniestramente pero sin que nadie la escuche

**GNGNGNGNGNGNGNGNGNGN**

-Vamos Naruto, ¿Cuánto tiempo vas a estar ahí encerrando y escuchando "déjenme si estoy llorando"?-tocaba Sakura la puerta a punto de derribarla

-Naruto-kun, todos estamos preocupados por ti-dijo Sai serio sin su sonrisita falsa

-¡Mierda Naruto! Tienes tres para salir de ahí o te saco a golpes-dijo la pelirosa con una vena en su frente

Pero Naruto ni sus luces, estaba tan concentrado en que no pudo traer a Sasuke de vuelta a Konoha (de eso hace seis meses) y se encerró sin hablar con nadie en ese tiempo.

-¡SHANARO! SAL DE UNA VEZ-ya enojada derribó la puerta y sacó al rubio a rastras

-Nada tiene sentido, nada vale, nada, nada-decía el rubio con una súper depresiva

-Por kami-decía la Haruno a punto de llorar de frustración

Cuando ya vieron todo perdido, una hoja que decía "¿quiere ayudar a su amigo?" cayó en sus pies.

-¿Qué es?-dijo Sai recogiendo la hoja

-No sé, léela- dijo Sakura viendo fijamente el papel

-Dice "¿su amigo está deprimido por no haber traído a un ser querido de vuelta a casa? ¿Esta tan deprimido que se encerró en su depa y escucha música depresiva de los 80´s? ¡Pues tenemos la solución para él! Venga a nuestro reality show y haremos que su identidad vuelva a ser la de antes…-interrumpió Sai sonriendo de verdad al ver la solución para su amigo

-¡Naruto volverá a ser el mismo!-dijo Sakura sonriendo

Mientras, Naruto seguía diciendo cosas como ¿de qué sirve la vida si no puedes salvar la de tu amigo? Y cosas así.

Goterón por parte de Sai y Sakura.

-Sigue leyendo-dijo la pelirosa

-…búsquenos como FF, o doble F o F al cuadrado y le garantizamos que su amigo saldrá irreconocible de nuestro reality…-dejo de leer al verse arrastrado por Sakura haciendo que soltara el papel

Fueron al dichoso programa topándose con Kakashi y Yamato a quienes les platicaron la situación de Naru y del reality yendo los cuatro al lugar.

Pero al parecer no leyeron lo último de la hoja.

…créame, lo estará luego de que lo traumemos de por vida junto con usted".

**GNGNGNGNGNGNGNGN**

Se ve a Yuki dándole una última mirada a la lapida de Kitazawa dejando en claro que estaba diciendo adiós al pasado para volver a Tokio.

-Me pregunto si el baka me extraña-susurró el rubio sonriendo levemente

Iba pensando en cómo lo recibiría: lloraría, lo abrazaría, lloraría más, lo besa. Y él lo lleva a su depa para cof, cof ya saben.

Justo cuando iba saliendo del cementerio pensando en su pelusa rosa, unos tipos que portaban armas y que pertenecían al equipo S.W.A.T lo rodearon en un segundo.

-Oh, por supuesto que lo va a extrañar-dijo un tipo dándole un karatazo detrás del cuello dejándolo inconsciente antes de que reaccionara

-Llévenselo, entre más rápido mejor-dijo haciendo la seña para que lo cargaran

Los demás hicieron caso de la orden y lo llevaron a una camioneta blindada. Así como aparecieron, así se fueron sin que nadie los viera.

**GNGNGNGNGNGNGNGNGN**

Sasuke meditaba sobre si regresar a Konoha o no poner un pie sobre esta.

Por un lado, estaba su equipo (aunque Sasuke les dijo que tomaran rumbos distintos, y estos no quisieron pero que los amenazó bien y bonito) que lo había apoyado en todo momento, por otro estaba su aldea y…

¡A LA MIERDA! Ni él se la creía. Quería más que nada estar al lado de Naruto para besarlo, abrazarlo y ejem, para otras cosas.

Cuando estaba tomando rumbo para Konoha y pensando en su zorrito un sujeto lo tomó desprevenido tapándole la boca con un pañuelo mojado en una sustancia que lo hizo perder la conciencia.

-Je, fue muy fácil-dijo el tipo que, curiosamente estaba vestido de S.W.A.T cargando con el "paquete" como si fuera un saco de papa

**GNGNGNGNGNGNGNGNGN**

-Esto está saliendo a pedir de boca-dijo una chica de cabello y ojos azules con lentes sonriendo satisfecha

-Gracias a Seguchi-san y Tsunade-sama este reality será lo mejor del mundo-dijo frotando sus manos en señal de alegría

-¡FEAR FACTOR HARA HISTORIA!-la peliazul gritó para después reír maniáticamente

**Continuará…**

**O.o creo que se me fue la mano ¿no creen? **

**Ahora, lo que ustedes más adoran ¡LAS PREGUNTAS!**

**¿Quién habrá secuestrado a Yuki y Sasuke?**

**¿Qué pasará con Suichi y Naruto?**

**¿La tipa logrará su objetivo?**

**¿Qué dirán los demás al ver que estarán involucrados en este embrollo?**

**No se pierdan el próximo capi. Cuídense, nos vemos y dejen revis por fa**


	2. Cap 1: bienvenidos a Fear Factor

**Bienvenidos a Fear Factor**

**Hola a todos, aquí les traigo otro capi más. Lamento la demora, pero he tenido cosas que hacer. Gravitation y Naruto no son míos, si lo fueran, haría otra temporada de Gravitation y que Naruto fuera un anime/manga yaoi XD. Disfrútenlo.**

Suichi y compañía llegaron al lugar donde se realizaría el dichoso show. Entraron a la recepción y vieron que no eran los únicos en ese lugar.

-Vaya, hay mucha gente con poca autoestima-dijo Sakano viendo a los otros "concursantes" curiosamente

-Si, solo hay que ver como se visten-dijo Suguro alzando una ceja

-Ejem, por si no se han dado cuenta podemos escucharlos-dijo Sakura con una vena en la cabeza

-Lo lamento-dijeron ambos criticones

-Y no estamos deprimidos, mi amigo lo está-dijo Sakura sacando a Naruto de su aura depre para presentarlo

-Lo mismo digo, mi amigo está irreconocible-dijo Hiro haciendo lo mismo que Sakura

Ambos deprimidos (Sui y Naru) se quedaron viendo un rato y como por arte de magia, la curiosidad por saber del otro apareció haciendo que dejaran a un lado la depre.

-Hola, soy Naruto

-Hola, mi nombre es Suichi

Y después de la presentación, se saludaron de mano. Digamos que eran los mismos de antes.

**Cinco minutos después…**

Aunque esto ya era una exageración, eran más parlanchines que 100 loros cantando.

-Tu cabello es tan rosa, como el de Sakura-chan-dijo, más bien gritó el rubio

-¿Por qué tienes tres marcas en los cachetes?-preguntó el pelirosado viéndole curioso

Una vena apareció en la frente de Hiro y Sakura.

-¡SOMOS TAN PARECIDOS!-gritaron ambos saltando como idiotas

-¡CALLATE DE UNA VEZ BAKA!-gritaron Hiro y Sakura dándoles tremendo puñetazo en la cabeza que los hizo estamparse en el suelo

-Duele, ¿Por qué eres tan cruel conmigo?-dijeron ambos agredidos con lagrimones

-¿Quiénes son Suichi y Naruto?-preguntó una chica de cabellos y ojos azules viendo la escena con un goterón

-Nosotros-dijeron ambos levantando la mano

-Bueno, entonces permítanme presentarme soy Isa Asahari y soy la conductora/productora del programa-dijo sonriendo abiertamente

-Hola Asahari-san-dijeron todos haciendo reverencia

-Díganme I-chan-dijo sin quitar su sonrisa

-Está bien-todos sonrientes

-Oh, por cierto, les tengo un regalo-dijo sacando una pequeña caja de quien sabe donde

En la caja había una especie de pulseras que entregó a cada uno como regalo de "bienvenida". Al ver que todos se ponían las pulseras sonrió malvadamente sin que nadie notara esa sonrisa.

-Bien, entonces los invitados pasen por esa puerta mientras que los concursantes vendrán conmigo-dijo sonriéndoles linda y sencillita mientras se acomodaba los lentes

Todos hicieron caso, se despidieron y tomaron rumbos distintos.

**Con los "invitados"…**

-Oh, aquí es-dijo Kakashi abriendo la puerta

Entraron todos y vieron que la habitación estaba vacía.

-Qué raro, dijo que aquí esperáramos pero no veo nada-dijo Suguro extrañado

De pronto, la puerta se cierra evitando que salieran de la habitación.

-¿Qué está pasando?-dijo Sakura sorprendida

-Lo sabía-dijo K con voz molesta

-Que tontos fuimos, caímos en una trampa-dijo Sai serio

-Pero ahora vamos a salir de aquí-dijo Sakura poniéndose sus guantes

Corrió hacia la puerta para derribarla pero no funcionó era como si su fuerza bruta se hubiera desvanecido.

-¿Pero qué…?

-Al parecer se anularon todas nuestras técnicas. No puedo hacer un jutsu-dijo Yamato intentando concentrar su chakra

-Tampoco sirve mi sharingan-dijo Kakashi al ver que no podía hacer nada

Estaban en esa discusión cuando un humo extraño se infiltró en la habitación haciendo que todos quedaran desmayados.

**Con Sui y Naru…**

-Entren-dijo Isa sonriendo

-Gracias I-chan-dijeron ambos entrando

-¿Eh? I-chan, ¿no te habrás equivocado de cuarto?-preguntó Naru curioso

-Es verdad-apoyó Sui

Pero antes de que voltearan a ver a la chica, ésta les dio un karatazo y los mandó a dormir.

-Um, que fácil-dijo arrastrando a las víctimas a un lugar desconocido

**GNGNGNGNGNGNGNGN **_**15 MINUTOS DESPUES**_** GNGNGNGNGNGN**

-Hmp, ¿en dónde estoy?-dijo un moreno aturdido por el golpe

-Lo mismo digo-dijo un rubio viéndole indiferente

-¿Quién eres?-dijo el moreno viéndole desconfiado

-No te interesa-dijo el rubio viéndole fríamente-¿Tu quien eres?-viéndole desafiante

-Que te importa-dijo respondiéndole venenosamente

-…

-…

-…

Miradas asesinas made in Yuki and Sasuke.

-Yuki

-Sasuke

Tal para cual (goterón por parte de la autora).

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?-dijo Sasuke tratando de moverse pero estaba amarrado-genial, estoy atado a una silla-dijo molesto

-Vaya, ¿apenas te diste cuenta?-dijo Yuki viéndole con burla-¿con que rayos nos amarraron?-dijo tratando de zafar su agarre

-Hmp, pero al menos sé que estamos amarrados con hilo de chakra-dijo sonriendo de medio lado

-Imbécil-Yuki ataca

-Engreído-Sasuke le regresa el insulto

-Egocéntrico

-¿No te mordiste la lengua?

-Geisha-golpe bajo made in Yuki

-Esquinera de dos pesos-golpe bajo made in Uchiha

-Me caes bien-dijo Yuki sonriendo levemente

-Lo mismo digo-dijo Sasuke sonriendo prepotente

-Que bien que se estén llevando de maravilla-dijo Isa apareciendo en la habitación y prendiendo la luz haciendo que se encandilaran sus rehenes

-…-ambos hombres la vieron asesinamente

-Sip, fui yo quien los mandó secuestrar. Pero fue por una noble causa-dijo sentándose frente a ellos

-¿De qué hablas loca? No me digas que eres una de esas fans dementes que secuestran-dijo irónico Sasuke

-Para tu "desgracia" no, tampoco soy fan del rubio este-dijo la mujer restándole importancia al asunto

-¿Qué quieres?-dijo Yuki viéndole fríamente

-Simple, que mi show sea el mejor del mundo y ustedes me van a ayudar-dijo sonriendo siniestramente

-Ni creas loca maniática, nada me hará ayudarte con tu programita chafa-dijo Sasuke con odio puro

-Lo mismo digo-dijo Yuki igual de furioso

-Ah (suspiro) sabía que dirían eso-dijo decepcionada tomando un control de quien sabe dónde y prendiendo la pantalla que también salió de quien sabe donde

La imagen hizo que tanto Yuki como Sasuke abrieran los ojos de repente: Suichi y Naruto colgaban inconscientes de unas cuerdas a varios metros de altura con unas compuertas que cerraban una especie de fosas debajo de ellos que albergaban quien sabe qué cosa horrorosa.

-¿Y bien? Yo que ustedes diría que sí. No querría que por nada del mundo le pasara algo a la persona que me importa más que a mi propia vida-dijo viéndoles victoriosa

-Suichi-dijo Yuki asustado pensando que en cualquier momento su pelusa rosa iba a caer en ese foso cerrado

-Naruto-dijo angustiado Sasuke pensando que se moría si lo que hubiera ahí le hiciera algo a su kitsune

-Tic, tac. El tiempo se acaba-dijo apretando un botón que abrió las compuertas de esas fosas

-Eres una maldita bruja-dijeron ambos asintiendo

-Los halagos no servirán conmigo-dijo sonriendo cínica

-Bien, ya que aceptaron "voluntariamente", les presentaré a sus equipos-dijo trayendo a los otros que ya estaban despertando

Ya todos conscientes vieron que Yuki y Sasuke estaban ahí lo que también les sorprendió pero más les sorprendió el ver al pelirosa y al rubio colgando de una cuerda.

-¡Estas enferma!-dijo Sakura viéndole molesta

-Gracias, lo sé. Pero ahora ustedes formarán 2 equipos-dijo la loca-el primer reto será salvar a sus amigos pasando por diferentes obstáculos ya sean físicos, psicológicos o culinarios. Si no cumplen este desafío en dos horas, digamos que en la fosa, sus amigos serán recibidos "amablemente"-terminó de decir sonriendo

-¿Qué hay en las fosas?-preguntó Hiro viéndole con ira

-Digamos que unas pequeñas cositas que no toleran ni Yuki ni Sasuke-dijo Isa con una sonrisa como la del gato de Alicia en el país de las maravillas

Enfocó la imagen de la pantalla para que alcanzaran a ver la cosa más siniestra y horripilante para los mencionados: unos minis Ryuichi en la fosa donde colgaba Suichi y unos minis Gaara en la fosa donde colgaba Naruto.

Caída estilo anime menos de Yuki y Sasuke (¿Qué pensaban? ¿Qué iba a poner tiburones, pirañas, anguilas y sanguijuelas? Eso será para después jojo).

-Eres un engendro del mal-dijeron ambos viéndole con aura asesina

-Ya les dije que los halagos no servirán de nada-dijo saliendo de la habitación-Ah, las pulseras no se las pueden quitar aunque quieran no se puede hasta que se acabe el reality, además evitará que haya ventajas en un equipo-regresó para liberar a los amarrados

-El show empieza en 10 minutos, aquí tienen la dirección del lugar a donde deben ir-dijo saliendo de nuevo de la habitación

-Oh, se me olvidaba ¡BIENVENIDOS A FEAR FACTOR!-gritó para después azotar la puerta

Dejó a los presentes con la boca desencajada.

**Continuará…**

**Espero que les haya gustado. Ahora las preguntas.**

**¿Qué pasará con Suichi y Naruto?**

**¿Despertarán y podrán ver a sus amados?**

**¿Podrán salvarlos?**

**¿De cuál se fumó la tal Isa?**

**¿Por qué Touma y Tsunade le pagaron a la loca esa?**

**No se pierdan el próximo capi. Cuídense, nos vemos y dejen revi por fa nn**


	3. Cap 2 primera parte

**Rescatando a mí… ¿princesa? Primera parte (Capítulo 2)**

**Hola a todos, lamento la tardanza pero acabo de entrar a la escuela -.- y pos no sé si tenga tiempo de actualizar. Pero prometo hacerlo lo más rápido posible.**

**Ya saben de quienes son estos anime/manga. Bien, ahí les va.**

Los participantes habían llegado puntuales al lugar donde se encontraban el rubio y el pelirosa. Buscaban por todos lados a la loca fumada de Isa hasta que ésta apareció.

-Muy bien, ya que están todos aquí necesito que se pongan esto-dijo arrastrando un baúl de varios kilos que podían dejarla herniada

-¿Qué es?-preguntó Sasuke viendo sospechosamente el baúl

-Su "equipo de rescate"-dijo abriendo el baúl

Todos se quedaron con cara de ¿WTF? ¡Ni locos se ponían eso!

Y no era para menos ya que en el baúl se encontraban varios disfraces que hacían alusión a personajes de cuentos de hadas.

-Ah, por cierto, estos son los suyos-dijo la loca sonriendo cínicamente dándole trajes a Sasuke y Yuki

Estos dos estaban a punto de un paro cardiaco. El dichoso trajecito era nada más ni nada menos que de príncipe azul: tenía una corona medio gay, pantalón azul pasado de época, la parte de arriba con mangas "esponjosas", una capa, una espada y un caballo con un palo como "cuerpo" del mismo.

-¡NI DE BROMA ME PONGO ESTO!-gritaron ambos "príncipes" (Sasuke y Yuki) con verdadero enfado

-¡Qué lástima! Tendré que adelantar el saludo de esos dos angelitos-dijo Isa sacando un control y viéndoles siniestramente

-Está bien. Todos iremos a cambiarnos-dijeron resignados yéndose todos a cambiar

-Los espero en 10 minutos-canturreó la peliazul feliz

**10 minutos después…**

-Muy bien, les diré que tienen que hacer-dijo la peliazul poniéndose seria-así que presten mucha atención

Silencio.

-Lo primero que tienen que hacer es escoger a uno de ustedes para que nade los 100m de la piscina. Evitando, claro, las pirañas-dijo sonriendo como si fuera un juego de niños

-Luego otro de ustedes tiene que comer intestinos de rata sin dejar nada en el plato-sonrió al ver la cara de asco en ellos

-Después, otro más tiene que aguantar 5 min encerrado en una caja de cristal con 2 kg de cucarachas vivas-su sonrisa se ensanchó al verlos azules

-Y por ultimo otro de ustedes tiene que ayudar a subir al príncipe azul por un rapel de 10 m, correr hasta donde está su "princesa" y evitando su caída al foso de los abrazos-dijo muy quitada de la pena sonriendo

-Eres una maldita bruja psicópata ¿sabias?-dijo Sakura viéndole con odio

-Si lo sé-dijo sonrojada por el "alago" a su persona-Bien, tienen un minuto para decidir quién va primero-dijo sacando una lima de uñas

Cada quien en su bolita se pusieron de acuerdo por quien iba primero y así sucesivamente. Ya de acuerdo y por indicaciones de Isa, se colocaron en sus puestos.

-¡TENGO UN PLAN!-gritó de repente K llamando la atención de todo (menos de Isa, quien se hallaba muy entretenida limándose las uñas)

-¿Cuál es?-dijo Hiro que empezaba a arrepentirse de preguntar

-Primero, le llegamos por atrás a la demente. Luego, tenemos una lucha encarnizada con ella. Después, ya derrotada, nos deshacemos del cuerpo aventándolo al mar y luego hacemos que lleguen 10, ¡NO! 100 enormes tiburones para que la destrocen y así le daré el tiro de gracia con mi magnum ¡JAJAJAJA!-comenzó a reír como desquiciado después de relatar su "pacifico" plan

Goterón general.

-Eh… creo que es muy drástico su plan K-san- dijo Sakano nervioso y con un goterón

-¿Qué? ¡ES BRILLANTE!-dijo el aludido molesto sacando su arma pero no la encontró-¿Dónde está mi magnum?-abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al ver que no tenía su amada magnum

-¡Tampoco están mis armas!-dijo Yamato viéndose desarmado

Los demás ninjas vieron que tampoco tenían sus armas. En pocas palabras, estaban indefensos (¡CHAN, CHAN, CHAN!-música barata de suspenso).

-De seguro nos las quitó cuando caímos inconscientes- dijo Kakashi analizando la situación

-¿Ya están listos?-llegó Isa viendo que ya estaban en sus lugares

-Me aprietan las mallas-dijo Sasuke sintiéndose incomodo en cof, cierta parte -/-

-La sangre no circula por mi cuello-dijo Yuki aflojando la capa

-¡Ese es el espíritu!-dijo la peliazul tomando un micrófono y viendo hacia una cámara que salió de quien sabe donde

Tic nervioso por parte de los "príncipes" ¡LA DEMENTE IBA A PASAR ESTE JUEGUITO ENFERMO POR LA T.V! y lo peor… ¡LOS VERIAN A ELLOS VESTIDOS DE PRINCIPE DE CUENTO BARATO! Eso sí que fue un duro golpe para su orgullo (muajajaja, ¡van a sufrir!).

-Empezamos en tres, dos, uno ¡Al aire!-dijo el camarógrafo salido también de quien sabe qué lugar

-¡Hola televidentes! Les traigo a ustedes un programa que no solo los impresionará, sino que hará que corran gritando por su mami y se orinen en los pantalones-dijo Isa sonriendo "lindamente"-Soy Isa y seré su conductora lo que dure el programa _o lo que duren los participantes-_dijo lo último en un susurro con una sonrisa siniestra

-Aquí tenemos a nuestros participantes: de Gravitation están:

El pelirrojo de pelo largo que le hace parecer niña ¡HIRO!

Nuestro siguiente participante es el cara de nena ¡SUGURO!

El chihuahua nervioso ¡SAKANO!

El narcotraficante, as de las armas, ¡K!

Y el enmallado de cabello rubio y de fría mirada ¡YUKI!

-¡¿ESTAS CHIFLADA?-gritaron los mencionados con una gran mega vena

Aplausos. ¿De dónde venían los mentados aplausos?

-Si como sea-les dio avión- Y ahora nuestros siguientes participantes:

La pelirosa frente de carro y chicle andante ¡SAKURA!

El cara de hiena desubicado de la sociedad ¡SAI!

El señor de la madera ¡YAMATO!

El tuerto irresponsable ¡KAKASHI!

Y el otro enmallado con cara de pasota ¡SASUKE!

-¡SHANARO! ¿Cómo te atreves a decir así hija de Matusalén?-dijo Sakura con una mega vena a punto de golpearla

Más aplausos. Buscaron el origen de los aplausos y vieron como a varios metros había como 500 personas sentadas en unas tribunas.

-¿A qué hora llegaron?-dijo Suguro con una ceja alzada

-Ni idea-respondió el resto

-Muy bien, elijan a su participante-dijo poniéndose seria

-Yo voy primero-dijo Yamato poniéndose en la orilla de la piscina

-Yo…voy…por el e...equipo-dijo Sakano a quien K veía asesinamente si no participaba y poniéndose también en la orilla

-¿Están listos?-dijo la conductora

-Listos-dijeron las victimas cof, los concursantes

-¿Seguros?-dijo sonriente

-Listos-dijeron fastidiados

-¿De verdad están seguros que están listos?-picó para desesperarlos

-¡Que si, sabe!-dijeron los dos con una vena en la cabeza

-¿De veras que ya…?

-¡EMPIEZA EL MALDITO TORMENTO DE UNA #$%& VEZ!-gritaron los enmalla…cof, digo los fríos de ambos equipo con un aura asesina

-¡Ya! está bien, pero no me griten-se hizo la ofendida-partirán cuando ondee esta bandera a cuadros en blanco y negro

Sakano y Yamato se pusieron en posición.

-Cinco, cuatro, tres…

Tensión en el ambiente.

-…dos, u…

¡RING, RING!

-¿Aló?-contestó la mujer

Caída estilo anime general (también me incluyo).

-Oh sí. ¿Me permiten un momento? Esta llamada es importante-dijo tapando la bocina del teléfono-¿Si? Nah, no estaba haciendo nada importante. Solo ponía en riesgo la vida de mis participantes-dijo cínica y yéndose a hablar a otro lugar

-Receso, ¡Vuelvo en quince minutos! No se muevan de sus lugares-dijo antes de desaparecer de la vista de todos

¿Qué rayos había sido eso? ¡SE SUPONE QUE CUANDO UNO ESTA HACIENDO UN PROGRAMA NO SE PONE A HABLAR POR TELEFONO! Y menos en uno en donde la vida de las personas corren peligro.

¡ESE SIN DUDA ERA EL PEOR DIA DE SUS VIDAS!

**Continuará…**

**Jaja, lamento haberlos dejarlo en suspenso, pero no pude evitarlo. Como que la tal Isa me esta empezando a influenciar -.- **

**Ahora, las preguntas.**

**¿Regresará Isa después de hablar por teléfono?**

**¿Cuánto tiempo tardará?**

**¿Se volverán locos todos antes de que puedan salir de aquí?**

**¿Despertarán Suichi y Naruto?**

**¿Por qué las vacas babean? Eh, creo que esa no tiene nada que ver (goterón)**

**Cuídense, nos vemos. Dejen revi por fa. **


	4. Cap 3: segunda parte

**Rescatando a mi… ¿Princesa? Segunda parte (Capítulo 3)**

**Hola a todos. Lamento la tardanza pero tuve que hacer algunos trámites n_n y pues me quitaron algo de tiempo. Bien aquí les traigo el capi.**

**Gravitation y Naruto no me pertenecen, ya saben a quienes, pero me dio flojera escribir los nombres (Masashi-san y Maki-sama).**

**Respuesta a una de las preguntas que hice en el capi pasado**

**¿Por qué las vacas babean?**

**PORQUE NO SABEN ESCUPIR (grillo) si lo sé, fue un chiste malo.**

¿En qué nos quedamos? ¡Ah sí! En que Isa se fue a contestar el teléfono, los témpanos de hielo estaban vestidos de príncipes, se detuvo el reto en plena emoción y Suichi y Naruto están inconscientes… o tal vez ya no.

-Bienvenidos de nuevo a fear factor. Volveré con nuestras victimas… cof, con nuestros participantes-dijo después de haber colgado el teléfono

Cierto rubio y pelirosa despertaban de su "sueño de belleza" viendo al principio todo borroso pero después…

-¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-gritaron ambos asustados

Y como no gritar si estaban vestidos de princesas de Disney. Suichi traía puesto un vestido de color rosa con zapatillas del mismo color y con una peluca güera que tenía una corona (igualito a Aurora, la princesa de "la bella durmiente"). Mientras que Naruto traía un vestido amarillo con zapatillas de igual color y con una peluca castaña con una corona (igual a Bella de "la bella y la bestia" la neta no me acuerdo si se llama así la princesa pero bueno, continuemos).

-¿Cómo llegamos aquí?-dijo Suichi asustado al verse colgado a varios metros de altura

-Fue la tipa esa quien nos puso aquí-dijo Naruto tratando de zafarse

Ambos intentaban escapar. Vieron hacia abajo y se quedaron estáticos de la impresión: estaban cientos de mini Ryuichi y mini Gaara diciendo abrazo con unos ojos rojos que se veían medio diabólicos.

-O.O ¡YUKIIIIIIIIIIIII!/ ¡SASUKEEEEEEE! ¡AYUDAME!-gritaron ambos con pánico

**Con nuestros participantes…**

-¿Escucharon eso?-dijo Sakura abriendo los ojos asustada por semejantes gritos

-Suichi/Naruto-dijeron ambos "príncipes" angustiados

-Tenemos que ayudarlos. ¿Dónde está esa bruja?-dijo K impaciente

-¿Me llamaban?-dijo sonriendo la aludida como si nada

-¡TE TARDASTE UNA HORA LLAMANDO POR TELEFONO!-gritó Hiro molesto

-Ya, no es para tanto. Bien, ahora si comencemos-dijo Isa tirándole a avión

Todos se colocaron en sus posiciones. Revisaron bien su plan de juego para rescatar a Suichi y Naruto.

-En sus marcas, listos… ¡FUERA!-dijo Isa ondeando una bandera color verde

Yamato y Sakano saltaron a la piscina. Los primeros 10 metros fueron tranquilos, pero Isa dejó salir a las pirañas que parecía que no habían comido en semanas.

-Tengan cuidado, no comieron durante 3 semanas-dijo la peliazul sonriendo siniestramente

Sakano al ver a las pirañas, nadó tan rápido que hasta Michael Phelps (1) sentiría envidia. Un goterón apareció en la cabeza de todos al ver semejante despliegue atlético.

Yamato aceleró el movimiento de brazadas. Iban cabeza a cabeza pero poco les importaba ya que solo querían salvarse de los carnívoros peces.

-¡Vamos! Ya casi llegan-gritó Suguro apoyándoles

Nadaron más rápido hasta llegar al otro extremo de la piscina. Las pirañas estaban a punto de darse un festín cuando los dos participantes saltaron fuera de la piscina al llegar a la orilla tipo escena de "liberen a willy".

-Fue un empate-dijo Isa seria-y yo que quería ver desgarradas de carne-decepciona se fue con los siguientes participantes

-Está loca-dijo Sakano tomando pastillas para la presión (¿Qué? Nadar por tu vida hace que suba la presión)

-Es verdad-concordó Yamato

-Bien, ¿a quién le toca la "comida saludable"?-preguntó la anfitriona con un brillo de maldad en los ojos

K y Kakashi levantaron la mano desinteresadamente.

-Muy bien, es hora de empezar-dijo trayendo una mesa con rueditas y lo que era el platillo principal

-El plato de hoy: ¡INTESTINOS DE RATA!-destapó los platos dejando ver un plato que la palabra asqueroso le queda corta

-¡BURP!-Sakura estaba a punto de devolver su comida y eso que ella no iba a comer

-Como dicen en Italia, ¡bon appetit! (2)- dijo la peliazul dando comienzo al desafío

Empezaron a comer rápidamente. Pedazos de intestino se resbalaban por la comisura de los labios de ambos concursantes, además de evitar vomitar por la sensación (la autora corre al baño a vomitar X_X).

-Les queda un minuto-anunció señalando su reloj de muñeca

Comieron más rápido que el correcaminos corre para evitar que el coyote se lo coma. Faltando cinco segundos, acabaron con todo el platillo.

-¡Basta! Muy bien, no han dejado nada. Si aguantan sin vomitar un minuto, haré válido que este reto se ha cumplido-dijo comenzando a contar

**Cincuenta y nueve segundos después…**

-Bien, prueba superada. ¿Alguno quiere vo…?-no terminó la frase ya que K y Kakashi salieron despavoridos a vomitar a unos arbustos cercanos (pobres arbustos)

-Continúa con el tercer reto… después de comerciales-dijo a la cámara sonriendo simpáticamente

**Comerciales…**

_**¿Quiere bajar de peso? ¿Hace mucho ejercicio y ve que aun sigue aguada/o como gelatina?**_

_**¡NO BUSQUE MAS! La bebida feartorade le hará bajar de peso. Cuando lo asustan se le baja la presión. Esta bebida asusta a la grasa y la hará desaparecer de su cuerpo y lo hará lucir más anoréxico que las modelos.**_

_**¿Qué espera? Solo llame al 555-555-555-55555… hasta que le canse el dedo.**_

_**Esta bebida puede provocar alucinaciones, miedo a los peces y ganas de vomitar al ver cualquier comida **_

**Regresando con las victimas…**

-Ahora es momento del tercer reto-dijo feliz la peliazul-pasen los concursantes

Suguro y Sai se colocaron dentro de las cajas de cristal respirando hondo y tapando bien su cuerpo para evitar que las cucarachas se cuelen dentro de la ropa.

-¿Están listos?-dijo Isa con dos cubetas de cucarachas en cada lado

-¿Son inofensivas?-dijo Suguro tragando saliva

-Si, pero son enormes-dijo empezando a vaciar las cucarachas en las cajas

-¿De dónde rayos las sacaste? Parecen ratas-dijo Sai asustado al sentir como las cucarachas subían por su cuerpo

-De Madagascar (3)-dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo para después cerrar las cajas-comienza… ¡AHORA!-activó el cronometro que sacó de quien sabe donde

-Aguanta Sai, son solo cucarachas-dijo Sakura viendo con asco las cucarachas

-Vamos Suguro, puedes superar tu miedo a las cucarachas-dijo Hiro apoyándolo

**Cuatro minutos después…**

Suguro ya estaba más pálido que Sasuke y Sai juntos. Mientras que Sai pensaba en no volver a ponerse playeras cortas.

Se preguntarán, ¿y qué paso con los príncipes?

Pues ellos decidieron irse a sus puestos para evitar ver estas "diversiones" de la chiflada peliazul y evitar desconcentrarse al momento de salvar a sus princesas.

-¡Tiempo!-dijo parando el cronómetro

Rápidamente sacaron a Suguro y Sai de las cajas viendo al primero que parecía anémico y al segundo tapándose en vano el ombligo.

-Es hora del evento final-dijo haciendo sonar música de suspenso

Yuki y Sasuke estaban en posición. Llegaron Hiro y Sakura para ayudarlos a escalar a rapel.

-Lo primero que tienen que hacer es ponerles este cinto donde se insertará la cuerda. Ya puesta en su lugar, los príncipes suben esta pared de 10m la cuerda es para, en caso de que caigan, ustedes lo sostengan y lo estabilicen para que pueda subir de nueva cuenta por la pared-dijo entregándoles los cintos-¿están listos?-los vio sonriente

-Hmp-dijeron los témpanos de hielo

-Listos-dijeron ambos ayudantes

-Comiencen-dio inicio al último reto

Rápidamente colocaron los cinturones en los príncipes pasando las cuerdas amarrándolas muy bien. Ya equipados, subieron por la pared como si fueran el hombre araña. En pocos minutos llegaron a la cima bajando por el otro extremo de la pared.

-¡Ahí están!-dijo Sasuke quien fue el primero en tocar el suelo

-Ya los vi-dijo Yuki ya abajo

Corrieron hacia ellos y vieron que se soltaban las cuerdas haciendo caer a las princesas al foso de los minis.

-¡KYAAAAA!-gritó Suichi con unos lagrimones

-¡NO QUIERO MORIR TAN JOVEN!-gritó Naruto viendo su vida pasar frente a sus ojos

Los príncipes corrieron más rápido. Estaban a punto de caer en el foso cuando fueron atrapados en pleno "aterrizaje" por sus príncipes.

-Yuki-dijo sorprendido Suichi al ver que su rubio fue su "héroe"

-Te queda muy bien el rosa-dijo el mencionado plantándole un beso

-¿Sa…Sasuke?-dijo Naruto feliz de ver que fue el moreno su salvador

-El amarillo te va dobe-dijo Sasuke que sin aguantarse le dio tremendo beso de esos que quitan el aliento

Las "princesas" querían saber cómo llegaron sus "príncipes" a esta situación y como sabían que estaban en peligro pero ahora solo querían seguirse besando con ellos.

-Felicidades, pasaron el primer desafío-dijo Isa pero ninguno de los cuatro le prestó atención alguna

-¡Oh, veo que al fin están juntos!-dijeron K y Kakashi sonriendo

Yuki y Sasuke molestos, fruncieron el ceño y señalaron con una mano que se fueran mientras que con la otra rodeaban la cintura de sus bellos "princesas".

No tuvieron otra opción que darles algo de privacidad. Y antes de irse, Isa les sacó unas fotos que luego subiría al internet y a su facebook.

**Continuará…**

**Mira que descarada esa Isa (¿alguien quiere las fotos?)**

**Ganó 7 veces la medalla de oro en la competencia de natación de los juegos olímpicos**

**Buen apetito**

**Créanme, esas cucarachas son casi del tamaña de una rata bebé o mas grandes tal ves.**

**Ahora las preguntas.**

**¿Subirá las fotos?**

**¿Qué pasará ahora con nuestras parejitas?**

**¿Algún día superaré mi asco a las cucarachas? (no lo creo)**

**¿De verdad sirve esa bebida para bajar kilitos?**

**No se pierdan el próximo capi. Cuídense, nos vemos y dejen revis por fa.**


	5. Cap 4:¿tranquilidad al fin? ¡No lo creo!

**¿Tranquilidad al fin? ¡Claro que no! (capítulo 4)**

**Hola a todos ¡IM SO BURRY! Pero no tenía internet T.T y pos no pude actualizar hasta ahora. Además, estoy llena de tareas que no me dejan respirar. Ya saben de quien son los personajes yo simplemente los uso en este fic para causarles severos traumas emocionales cof, cof olviden lo último que dije nnU. Bien, ahí les va.**

-¡Hola, gente bonita! Estamos de nuevo aquí en fear factor. ¿Pensaron que nuestros concursantes tendrían un respiro? ¡PUES NO! Los haré sufrir más hasta que tengan severos traumas emocionales muajajajaja (loca ¬¬)-decía Isa mientras reía como maniática

-Cof, cof. Eh, pasemos a otro tema. Lo que no saben nuestros competidores es que tenemos dos "competidores" mas-dijo haciendo comillas en competidores-jojo, pagaría millones para ver la cara de ciertos pasotas al enterarse de quienes se tratan nuestros concursantes sorpresa-maldad pura made in Isa

Después del anuncio, se retiró para avisar a nuestros personajes la "nueva buena".

**En otro lugar, con ya saben quién…**

Se veía a la mayoría con cara de aburrimiento y sentados en una pequeña colina (o es lo que creyeron que era) ya que se habían cansado de tomar fotos de las parejitas dándose besos asfixiantes. Los primeros 15 minutos fueron lo máximo, pero después…

-¿Cuánto tiempo más van a estar así?-preguntó Sakura sacando una foto pero sin la emoción de antes

-Llevan 50 minutos en esa posición-dijo Hiro escribiendo en una compu el comentario número 500 de las fotos que puso Sakura en su facebook (¿Qué?, yo no sé de donde salió la compu ni el internet inalámbrico mucho menos las cámaras con las cuales tomaron las fotos)

-Si no se separan en estos momentos, ¡UTILIZARE LA FUERZA PARA SEPARARLOS ADOLESCENTES HORMONADOS!-gritó K fastidiado de tanto dulce y con una mega vena

-Hmp, como fastidian-dijo Sasuke molesto al verse interrumpido en su sesión de besos

-Si no les gusta que nos besemos entonces váyanse a otro lado-dijo Yuki fríamente

-No se irán a ningún lado, tienen otro reto que cumplir-dijo Isa sonriéndoles como el gato de Alicia en el país de las maravillas

-¿Ahora qué?-todos

-¡ES HORA DEL CHAPUZÓN!-dijo entregándoles trajes de baño

-¿Estás loca lo sabías?-dijo Suichi viéndole como si fuera un monstruo

-Gracias lindo, pero los halagos no los salvarán de los retos-dijo acomodándose los lentes

-¿Ahora cual es el reto?-dijo Naruto haciendo puchero

-_Ay (suspiro) dobe, tan lindo como siempre-_piensa Sasuke viéndole con brillito de ojos (¬¬)

-Dinos de una vez para irnos de este manicomio-dijo Suichi enfadado

-_¡Grrr! Adoro cuando se pone como un gatito a la defensiva-_pensó Yuki viendo a sui-chan (¬¬ sin comentarios)

-Pues el reto trata de que ustedes tienen que adivinar quienes son nuestros nuevos competidores. Ustedes se meten a una piscina de 16 metros de profundidad, cada vez que no adivinen quienes son los dos competidores, se llenará cada 2 metros con sangre de chinche. El equipo que adivine los nombres antes de llenarse la piscina gana y no tendrá que enfrentar el horrible castigo que les tengo preparado-dijo Isa sonriendo de oreja a oreja

-¡ERES UNA HIJA DE...!

-**¡Oh rayos! ¿Quién le cambió de canal?-digo mientras busco al culpable**

**Veo a mi sobrino con el control en la mano y riéndose.**

**Vena por parte mía.**

**-¡DAME EL CONTROL REMOTOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-persiguiéndolo **

**Cinco minutos después…**

**-¡Uff! Qué bueno que había más teles en la casa y le puse en su programa favorito-con el control en la mano**

**Regresándole al canal**

-¡Y eres una maniática trastornada hija de María Morales!-gritaron todos (Hmp, me perdí de los mejores insultos ¬¬)

-¿Terminaron con los halagos? Porque me hicieron perder mucho tiempo-dijo Isa yéndose como si nada

Mega vena por parte de los secuestrados cof, digo, de los participantes.

-¿Qué esperan? Su piscina privada los espera-sonrisa diabólica made in Isa

A punta de insultos se metieron en la alberca. Ya todos en ella esperaron la "salsa de jitomate".

-¿Listos? 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 ¡DEJEN FLUIR EL LIQUIDO ROJO!-gritó Isa disparando al aire

-_Ojala la bala le dé en la cabeza y se muera de una vez-_pensaron todos esperanzados de que la bala regresara de los aires y le volara su cabezota azulada

La sangre empezó a fluir por debajo de ellos llegando rápidamente a cubrir sus tobillos.

-Díganme quienes son los invitados sorpresa-dijo Isa deteniendo el flujo de la sangre

-¿No me digas que es el mapache sin cejas?-dijo Sasuke molesto

-¿O es el mocoso de Riku?-dijo Yuki colérico

-Tal vez-dijo viendo el botón con el cual controlaba las salidas de la sangre en la piscina-¡O tal vez no!-dijo para presionarlo y hacer que suba el agua a los primeros 2 metros (esta tipa está más chiflada que el pájaro loco)

-¿Karin?-dijo Naruto celosamente

-¿No me digas que es Seguchi- san?-dijo Suichi igual de celoso

-Eh, ¡NO!-abrió aun mas las salidas dejando ver chorros de sangre tremendos

-Ya son 4 metros, apresúrense si no se quieren desbordar como el río Bravo (2)-dijo riéndose al verlos flotar

-Ino-dijo Sakura

-Mika-san-dijo K

-Tsunade-sama-dijo Kakashi

-Ayaka-chan-dijo Hiro mareado por el olor de la sangre

-¡ERROR! No es ninguno de los cuatro así que hay van 4 litro mas-dijo Isa presionando el botón haciendo que salga más sangre a toda velocidad

No pasaron ni 10 minutos cuando la piscina estaba a la mitad de su capacidad y todos bañados en sangre (algo traumático ¿no creen?).

-¡Oh vamos! ¿En serio no tienen ni idea de quiénes son?-dijo Isa sorprendida por la poca creatividad de sus victimas

-¿Mi esposa?-dijo K

-¿Iruka?-dijo Kakashi emocionado

-¿Kumagoro?-dijo Suguro ya bien happy con el olor de la sangre

Todos se le quedaron viendo con cara de ¿excuse me? Suguro solo levanto los hombros como diciendo "¿Qué?, el olor me puso idiota del cerebro y no me funciona racionalmente".

-En serio, ¿no tienen ni idea de quiénes son?-dijo Isa fastidiada-Por no responder rápidamente ahí les van otros 4 litros-dijo abriendo las salidas a su máxima capacidad

La sangre así como salió, así logró llegar a las ¾ partes de su capacidad. Los concursantes ya se estaban cansando de flotar y no les quedaban la energía y paciencia suficientes para resistir.

-¿Sobrevivirán al desafío? Sintonícenos en el próximo episodio-dijo Isa despidiéndose

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**1.- el río Bravo queda entre la frontera de México y la de los Estados Unidos**

**Creo que los dejaré en suspenso Jojojo. Y ahora… (Redoble de tambores) ¡LAS PREGUNTAS!**

**¿Sobrevivirán al desafío? **

**¿Algún día se vengarán de Isa?**

**¿Quiénes son los invitados especiales?**

**¡USTEDES ELIJEN A LOS INVITADOS! VOTEN, ¡VOTEN! Jajaja, parezco político. Cuídense, nos vemos y dejen revis por fa.**


	6. Cap 5: el reto final

**El reto final (Capítulo 5)**

**Hello. ¡LAMENTO NO HABER ACTUALIZADO ANTES! Pero la imaginación e inspiración me dieron la espalda T.T así que sin más chillidos les traigo el último capi. No me maten, es solo que no sabía cómo terminar el fic. Masashi-san y Maki-sama, les devolveré a sus personajes después de traumarlos cof. Bien, ahí les va.**

-¡Hola a todos! Ya los extrañaba. La última vez vimos a nuestros competidores dándose un buen baño en sangre de chinche-dijo Isa toda emocionada

-¡Ya se quienes son los invitados: Ryuichi e Itachi!-gritaron Suichi y Naruto antes de ahogarse en la sangre

-¡Correcto!-dijo Isa apretando un botón haciendo que la sangre rápidamente bajara

Todos empezaron a salir rápidamente de la piscina, no vaya a ser que la loca anteojuda los ahogara de verdad.

-Felicidades, aquí están los nuevos cautivos cof, digo, sus compañeros-dijo Isa corrigiéndose y señalando a los desafortunados

-¡Waaaa Suichi! Me amenazó con bañar en ácido a Kumaguro-dijo abrazando al mencionado y llorando como Magdalena

-Naru chan, ¿estás bien?-dijo Itachi abrazando al rubio

Y como si hubieran detonado una bomba nuclear, Yuki y Sasuke quitaron a las lapas humanas de sus novios.

-¡NO LO TOQUES BAKA!-dijeron ambos semes abrazando posesivamente a sus amados

-No seas agarrado ototo, yo también quiero abrazarlo-dijo Itachi con toda la intención de molestarlo

Grave error.

Sasuke estaba estrangulándolo con mucha dedicación. El goterón general no se dejo esperar y Ryuichi asustado del "intento de homicidio" abrazó a Suichi haciendo que Yuki se enojara bastante y comenzó a ahorcarlo también.

-¡Sasuke, lo lastimas! No te conviertas en asesino-dijo Naruto intentando separar al mencionado del cuello ya morado de Itachi

-¡Yuki! No seas salvaje lo dejas sin aire-dijo Suichi intentando también separarlo

-¡Ya basta! ¡SINO SE COMPORTAN, CUANDO SALGAMOS, BUSCARÉ MI MAGNUM Y LES LLENARÉ LA CABEZA DE PLOMO!-gritó K con una mega vena

Y por arte de magia, se separaron y dejaron con ojos de remolino y semi -inconscientes a las víctimas.

-Bueno, ya que acabaron les traigo el último reto. ¿Ven esto?-dijo Isa enseñándoles una llave

-¿Para qué es la llave?-preguntó Kakashi viendo dicho objeto detenidamente

-Es su pase a la libertad-dijo la peliazul seria- pero tienen que cumplir el reto final-dijo caminando y haciendo una seña con la mano para que la siguieran

Como borregos siguiendo a otro, se encaminaron hacia una entrada con una puerta negra y que olía (demasiado X.X) mal.

-¡Asco! Que tienes ahí dentro, ¿un muerto?-preguntó Sakura tapándose la nariz

-Tal vez-dijo la peliazul sonriendo macabra asustando a varios de los presentes-jajaja, claro que no. Es la entrada a las cloacas de la cuidad-dijo como si nada

Abrió la puerta dejando ver el agua sucia que corría a quien sabe qué lado. Arrojó la llave al agua haciendo que los demás abrieran la boca de sorpresa.

-El último reto es que tienen que buscar la llave, derrotar a sus oponentes y tomar la llave que les abrirá una puerta blanca-dijo Isa explicando la idiotez (como pensaron Yuki y Sasuke) que hizo

-Eso será fácil-dijo Sasuke sonriendo prepotentemente

-Pero, tendrán que hacer todo esto en una hora-dijo la peliazul sonriendo maléficamente

-¡AHORA SI TE MATO ARPÍA PELITEÑIDA!-gritaron Sakura y Hiro enseñándole los puños

Isa se hizo a un lado siguiendo con la sonrisa.

-Nos vemos luego. Si es que sobreviven-dijo malvadamente jalando una palanca

Dicha acción causa de que salga más agua sucia de quien sabe dónde y llevándose a todos los participantes.

-¡Oh! Se me olvidó decirles que ese no era el verdadero último reto. Aunque creo que no vivirán para contarlo-dijo yéndose y riendo desquiciadamente

**Mientras en las aguas puercas…**

-¡Qué asco! Esta agua sabe a popo-dijo Suguro escupiendo el agua

-¿Qué dices? Aquí no hay popo-dijo Sai tratando de no tragar esa agua tan…amarilla

-Es verdad-dijo Suguro conteniendo la respiración para no ahogarse

-¿Y cómo sabes eso?-dijo Sai perdiéndose de nuevo bajo el agua para otra vez subir

Suguro no dijo nada, simplemente vio a un lado con cara de "no me preguntes como lo sé" como si estuviera una cámara ahí.

-O.O- Sai

-X.X-el resto

- Sakano inconsciente

Siguieron el rumbo hasta que toparon con algo duro y el agua se dispersó a diferentes direcciones.

-¡Auch! Que golpazo-dijo Suichi sobándose la cabeza

-Pues deberías fijarte donde chocas amigo-se escuchó una extraña voz

-Lo siento yo… ¡NO PUEDE SER!-dijo Suichi viendo al sujeto con el cual había chocado con mucha sorpresa haciendo que Sakano despertara rápidamente

-¿Las tortugas ninja?-dijo Naruto viendo con asombro a los mencionados

-¡¿QUE ALGUIEN ME EXPLIQUE PORQUE ESTAN LAS TORTUGAS NINJAS AQUÍ?-dijo Sasuke alterado por todo lo que estaba pasando

-Pues la verdad no sé, simplemente nos pagaron para eliminar unas alimañas-dijo Rafael (tortugas ninja) viéndoles

-Oye, nosotros no somos tus "alimañas". La loca de lentes nos metió en este asunto y si no te importa, tenemos que buscar una llave-dijo Yuki cansado de tanto jaleo

-Pues no pueden pasar. Tendrán que enfrentarse a nosotros, y al cocodrilo con una ardilla que ambos están detrás de ustedes-dijo Donattelo señalando a los mencionados

Todos voltearon a ver pensando que era una broma pero al parecer si fue real, ya que el cocodrilo se estaba tronando los nudillos mientras que la ardilla sonreía y les saludaba para después sacar una bazuca de quien sabe dónde.

-Esto se va a poner feo. Los que no saben pelear no estorben y los que saben defenderse y pelear los atacaremos-dijo Sakura acomodando sus guantes

-Está bien por nosotros. ¡A pelear!-dijo ansioso Miguel Ángel

-¡AHORA SI! ¡RECENSE LO QUE SE SEPAN PORQUE LES VAMOS A DAR SUS PATADITAS!-gritó Naruto corriendo para atacarlos y seguido de los demás concursantes

-VAMOS A DARNOS DURO PERO SABROSO-dijo Rafael sacando sus armas y corriendo también hacia ellos seguido de sus hermanos, el cocodrilo y la ardilla

**Mientras en otro lugar…**

-¡Fanáticos que viven la intensidad de ver sufrir a nuestros participantes! Es la pelea del año señores-dijo Isa narrando la pelea como si fuera el perro Bermúdez y viéndoles por unas cámaras de quien sabe a qué hora las puso

-¡OUCH! Eso le va a doler. Al cocodrilo claro está-dijo viendo como Suguro y Sakano habían mordido al cocodrilo (O.o ¿Qué no debe ser al revés?)

-Vaya, parece que nuestros amigos verdes se la están viendo negras. Parece que la única que da batalla es la ardilla con su bazuca. ¡Oh, se la han quitado! Y ahora le aplican la urracarrana invertida. Eso le dejará marca-dijo al ver que K le hacia ese movimiento a la ardilla

-Parece que Naruto y Kakashi le aplican la técnica de los 1000 años a las tortugas, salen volando y Sakura junto con Hiro los esperan para golpearlos y… ¡SALEN DEL CAMPO! Diez puntos-gritó la peli azul emocionada

-Pero les quedan 10 segundos para encontrar la llave ¿podrán hallarla a tiempo?-se preguntó Isa viendo como buscaban la llave como locos

-Quedan cinco segundos. Pero no lo…

-¡LA TENGO!-gritó Sai abriendo la puerta blanca dejándose venir todos a la salida

-Lo han logrado. Han pasado el penúltimo reto-dijo Isa sonriente

-¿COMO QUE EL ÚLTIMO?-gritaron todos ariscos

-Se me olvidó decirles porque pensé que no saldrían vivos del lugar-dijo como si nada la cuatro ojos

Tics nerviosos en general.

-El último reto del programa. Tienen que adivinar quién soy yo-dijo Isa sonriendo

Todos se quedaron con la boca abierta. Sin duda esta sería la experiencia más traumática de sus vidas.

**¿FIN?**

**¡CLARO QUE NO!**

**Continuará…**

**Jaja ¿a poco pensaron que era el final? Pues no, este es el penúltimo capi. El siguiente ahora sí, ¡EL FINAL XD! **

**Cuídense, nos vemos y lamento haberles provocado casi un paro cardiaco XD si quieren dejar revis por fa.**


	7. Cap 6: ¡la verdadera isa es!

**¡La verdadera Isa es…! (Capítulo final)**

**Hello a todos, lamento mucho el no haber actualizado todo este tiempo, la inspiración decidió sacarme la lengua e irse de vacaciones. Aquí está el último capi-se pone a llorar porque terminó*. Bien, ahí les va.**

Isa se divertía de lo lindo al ver sus caras de sorpresa, confusión y enojo al darles la "buena noticia" de que no era el último reto.

-_Adoro este trabajo, aunque no me pagaran, lo haría gratis-_riéndose en sus adentros

-Muy bien, les daré algunas pistas. Tienen quince minutos para adivinar quién soy en realidad-dijo la peliazul sacándolos de sus pensamientos

-¡A darle!-dijeron Naru y Suichi emocionados

-De acuerdo. La primera pista: disfruto del dolor ajeno-sonríe

-Emm… ¿Pein?-dijo Naru

-Nop, siguiente pista: soy alguien quien disfruta de molestar a Sasuke-el mencionado la fulminó con la mirada

-¿Tsunade Obachaan?-dijo el kitsune en modo pensativo

**En otro lugar…**

-¡ACHU!-alguien había estornudado

-¿Se encuentra bien Tsunade sama?-preguntó Shizune cargando a ton-ton y dándole un pañuelo

-Si, pero creo que alguien en algún lugar habla de mi-dijo la rubia tomando el pañuelo y dejando de lado el asunto rápidamente

Si tan solo supiera…

**De nuevo con los "rehenes"…**

-No-suspira pesadamente-soy alguien que ama importunar a Naruto y a Sasuke

-¿Sakura-chan?-dijo Naru confundido

-Estoy aquí idiota-le dice molesta la pelirosa

-¿Qué con eso? Puede que seas solo un bunshin-dijo el rubio como si nada

Sakura le mete un puñetazo en plena cabeza.

-¡Esta bien! No eres tu-dijo el ojiazul sobándose el tremendo chichón que salió a saludar por causa del golpe

-gotaza-Sigamos. Soy alguien que le gusta ver sufrir a Yuki-dijo sonriente aun cuando el mencionado la mataba con la mirada

-¿K?-dijo Suichi sin pensar

Zape para el pobre de Suichi.

-¡Aquí estoy idiota!-dijo K molesto a punto de dispararle con su magnum (que ni se de dónde rayos la sacó)

-Ya, tranquilos. Continua por favor-dijo Hiro calmando el ambiente

-Gracias. Siguiente pista: soy alguien que le gusta molestar a estos cuatro-dijo señalando a Sasuke, Naru, Yuki y Sui

-¿El destino?-respuesta más idiota. Pero sorprendentemente los que contestaron fueron los semes cof, digo, Sasuke y Yuki

-Serán idiotas-dijo la peliazul con una mega vena

-Vamos piensen, ¿quien se tomaría la molestia-más bien la dicha- de hacerles la vida de cuadritos?-dijo comenzando a impacientarse

Todos se ponen a pensar.

-Los he hecho reír, llorar, odiarse y amarse-dijo con una sonrisa esperando que esta vez sí adivinaran

-¡Se quién eres!-dijo Naru sonriendo triunfalmente

-_¡Al fin!-_suspiró aliviada para sus adentros

-¡ERES CUPIDO!-dijo emocionado

Todos se cayeron al estilo anime. Esa era la respuesta más idiota del mundo y si hubiera un concurso de respuestas idiotas, seguro que Naruto la ganaría sin siquiera sudar.

-Pfff-suspira derrotada. De pronto, le llegó una idea-¿Saben? Creo que debí decirles todas las pistas en forma de pregunta

A Naru se le prendió el foco.

-¡N…no puede ser!

-¡NO SALGAS CON LA ESTUPIDEZ DE QUE ES CUPIDO!-dijo furiosa la plasta rosa

-¡Ikaros-san!-gritó sorprendido el kitsune ignorando la rabieta de Sakura

-¡ALELUYA!-dijo sarcástica-denle un premio por ganar en la obviedad

-¿Pero que hace aquí?-dijo confundido Suichi

-Necesitaba dinero para comprar algo importante. Así que Tsunade y Seguchi me pagaron para "divertirlos" un rato-dijo encogiéndose de hombros como si nada

Ya que habían descubierto la verdadera identidad de Isa, la bombardearon con miles de preguntas y dudas acerca de todos los fics que ha hecho.

-Si tienen alguna otra duda, no duden en preguntar-dijo sonriendo

Suichi levantó la mano como si estuviera en la escuela y le preguntaba a su maestro.

-Eres bipolar, ¿lo sabías?-dijo Suichi

-Sí, lo sé jejeje. Pero… ¿no creen que esto debe terminar de una buena manera?-sonríe sádicamente

Todos tragaron saliva, ya que cambio su actitud de "niña dulce" a "psicópata en potencia".

-Digamos que todo lo que ustedes recibieron ellos sufrirán el doble-dijo ensanchando mas su sonrisa

Sasuke y Yuki sonrieron de igual manera. A veces, la autora tenía unas ideas maquiavélicas…y eso les gustaba a estos dos. Sus chicos solo los miraban como diciendo "dios los hace y ellos se juntan".

-Vengan, les diré el plan

Todos hicieron una rueda y la autora comenzaba a decirle su plan.

**Unos días más tarde…**

-Me alegra que no estés enojado conmigo. En verdad, creo que me pasé al contratar a esa chica-dijo Tsunade arrepentida por todo lo que le había pasado a su lindo Naru ah sí, y también a los otros

-Para nada Obachaan, sabes que no soy de los toman venganzas. Eso déjaselo a Sasuke-sonríe el rubio zorrunamente-Y para demostrarte que no hay rencores, te regalo unas vacaciones en el hotel más lujoso del mundo todo pagado y sake gratis-al decir lo último, Tsunade estaba preparando las maletas tan rápido que ni flash le ganaba

Se despidió de ella, cerró la puerta tras de sí y sonrió malignamente (estar tanto tiempo con el teme le ha afectado).

**En otro lugar…**

-¡No se preocupe! No hay rencores Seguchi san-dijo Suichi sonriendo

-Muy bien Shindou san, de verdad lamento el mal momento que les hice pasar-suspiró aliviado el rubio pero con algo de pesar aún

-Para que vea que aun lo estimo, le regalo unas vacaciones en el hotel más glamoroso y costoso del mundo con todos los gastos pagados-ya convencido, el rubio se fue rápidamente a casa a preparar sus maletas

-_Ojala que se lo pase de lo lindo-_sonrió sádico el pelirosa y yéndose tranquilamente a su casa

**En el hotel mas in del mundo…**

-Esto será emocionante. Habrá sake a montón-babeaba la rubia voluptuosa al imaginarse cientos y cientos de litros de sake

-Esto me hace sentir afortunado, ¡No tuve que pagar nada para estas vacaciones!-babeaba el rubio tecladista y empresario al imaginarse cientos y ciento de billetes ahorrados (par de raros)

Entraron al lugar pero vieron todo oscuro. De pronto, se cerraron las puertas a la par de que se encendían las luces.

-Bienvenidos a las mejores vacaciones de su vida-dijo una chica de cabello azul y ojos de igual color

-¡T…tu eres…!-dijeron ambos rubios asustados

-Qué bueno que me reconozcan, porque van a pasar las mejores vacaciones de su vida-sonrió sádica mientras sacaba una sierra eléctrica y la encendía

Se escucharon un par de gritos y uno de ellos parecía el de una niñita aunque… ese grito lo dio Seguchi.

**Fin **

**¡Eso fue todo!-intenta no llorar**

**Espero que les haya gustado. Cuídense, nos vemos en otra ocasión y vean mucho, pero mucho yaoi ;D**


End file.
